


[Podfic] Escher Dreams

by Djapchan



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: internetname's summary:Picard's having wonderful dreams, in which the same lover returns to him again and again. Who it is and does it have anything to do with the incredible anomaly they're studying?
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/OMC, Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [internetname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escher Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494382) by [internetname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetname/pseuds/internetname). 



> Podficcer's note: 
> 
> Due to the length of the story the recording has been divided into 24 chapters and the podfic will update on Fridays and Tuesdays.

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xvJLsr4qegap1Q3qcUSn4LQS_MopJdV5/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zk25mhzvgouxldp/01_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

 **Cover Art:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C80psvfkDKnzFSA71vsgCAzB2ou48egs/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a9w4be74f6cudq7/02_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e6vEJuEc7MkCAVqQMA3AIv4FC1yBPceE/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/otzwwlp2rw78z4o/03_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1plATmfp8Qfx6x3qdrEDH8YPAT4_e9eUg/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4plu1pn2lmttv0g/04_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/186lCTX6O12EmTIiinJa1vFk0WngkaPf6/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/40bdvh4x2msx7mo/05_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JI_pfnzRI86JqsxQ3shL_N8Hw5smmDtK/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x3mzb7tpyul9int/06_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/170duMqwv-XGa5yp3RVBwXwJtalC6u1VG/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r4kqz3t7y7xefa1/07_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FV_c8Y2EuuPhQnAdYtgBO5v41KtFXzNK/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4r48ap4l92v3gtg/08_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Skdm2OKsndOKJBo3R3E44vIaIsOkmQgs/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ft0szmj4tnvtdd9/09_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O8SGHvXer8EDobw6rKZ7_L3OiXWW1xp3/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bvbg6o4gvr5vit5/10_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q_KYE5D-rgiy26ixRlG_qpHLGPQNfzGo/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yss4wryd69g6nhx/11_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hz3mkSMbrXtb6dJM-OyGjNFenb8WdDr3/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kvthxwfaqch19w1/12_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XOHEdgcRfpbwBOKnDZAsA_lTcNgwKcnn/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k4kel0ll1hzxd7l/13_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	14. Chapter 14

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1meh7QhFw7AMVZh9EdoDU7YVASxS2rFja/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sz2d1r3kach0c1l/14_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ij7mOqw7qCx4TpGjvBF6gbNb1Wxr5TGu/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ut0c9qzit1jk4wh/15_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DajPzPPvRMnnxa7plxJge7cSJBZVqBec/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/eqtjqnudaxoy7l4/16_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	17. Chapter 17

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KbAxSJOKMZZkKwIH5mjRt_Pr35UHRmyS/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f62xljluetlalo6/17_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Hj3AaPLDnsCyNlyt4M3B6lOFjVvudJ3Z/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b30cf894np4zci0/18_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	19. Chapter 19

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aD_C-NM93Ho3fY7AJvxvJGlxXqjH3J0Z/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hrftak4a43b4m2l/19_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**   
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Stream or Download** the chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IGPtUoNu-ssUbmhgMsZ2WmssNAm0Ci39/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ob984yq1ryawy75/20_24_Escher_Dreams.mp3/file)

**Cover Art:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


End file.
